


Cheating Derek: The One About Adrian Harris

by Always_Bottom_Derek, Benn_Xavier



Series: Cheating Derek Series [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Cheating Derek, Cheating Derek Hale, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Dirty Talk, French Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, Watersports, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Bottom_Derek/pseuds/Always_Bottom_Derek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: Stiles is having trouble with Adrian Harris, his Chemistry Teacher, who is constantly making his life miserable for no apparent reason.To help Stiles to deal with the situation, a twisted and insane idea popped into Derek's mind. As unofficial Beacon Hills slut, he decided to put his skills to good use, doing what he did best, in a way that would help Stiles get resolution for his situation.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Adrian Harris, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Cheating Derek Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/779064
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	Cheating Derek: The One About Adrian Harris

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you like Stiles so much you can't deal with him being cheated on and cuckholded, I ask you not to read this. If you feel this way and don't heed my warning, I don't wish to hear your complaints. Thank you.
> 
> If you don't have any problem with Derek's slutty infidelities, I hope you like this newest excerpt from the "Cheating Derek Verse"!
> 
> \- Benn Xavier

Derek was in his kitchen when a loud “blam!” of the loft's metal door sounded. Immediately following this, Stiles’ scent filled the air and his nose wrinkled at the bitter tang of unhappiness. He turned just in time to see Stiles stride into the kitchen. Audibly huffing with each step, there was no mistaking his boyfriend’s frustrated expression as he made a beeline to the fridge. 

"What happened?" Derek asked. "I heard angry heartbeats even before you slammed my door."

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that,” Stiles said unenthusiastically, pouring himself a glass of water from Derek’s filtered pitcher. “Fucking Harris is being a pain in my ass again.”

“That’s no good.” Derek shot him a wicked smirk. “I’m the only one allowed to pain your ass.” 

Seeing his joke fall flat he rounded the counter towards the fridge and drew up next to Stiles. “So, Adrian Harris? Your chemistry teacher?"

"Yes," Stiles said bitterly. "The one and only! He's constantly making my life miserable and I don't even know why! 

“Like today… I turned in a bunch of assignments I knew he’d marked wrong and asked him to re-grade them. He didn’t even look at them. Just gave everything a “D”. Then the jerk sent me to detention when I pressed him about it."

"That’s messed up.” Derek’s hackles rose in indignation. “He has no right to do that!" 

"I know Der, but what can I do? The Principal doesn’t give a damn about my side. Not after all the times Harris has given me detention. I know that asshole bad mouths me too, every chance he gets. I don’t know how many times I’ve overheard him in the halls, ripping on me to other teachers."

"That’s so wrong." Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles and pulled him close, holding him tight until he finally relaxed and leaned into him. "I know you get into mischief sometimes but he and everyone else at that school knows you’re one of their best students. You have the highest grades in all your classes.”

“Not anymore,” Stiles grumbled into his chest. 

Derek was infuriated that Harris was harassing his boy. “Well, then, we need to do something about that!” He punctuated his declaration with fond kiss to the top of Stiles’ still-bowed head.

Stiles sighed and rubbed his nose against one of Derek’s plush pecs. “As right as you are, there’s nothing we _can_ do. I know Harris. He’s a sneaky fuck and he’ll figure out some way to sabotage my efforts. And I know, just like today, the harder I push the worse he’ll be. 

“No, Der… I’ve just gotta let it go for now.” Stiles sighed again. “But don’t worry. I’m resourceful and I'm going to get an ‘A’ out of that chem class, one way or another."

Derek didn’t push the conversation further, knowing how hard-headed and determined Stiles was. Still, he wasn't okay with the injustice his beau was going through. What the fuck was Harris thinking? A teacher had no right to push a personal vendetta, whatever his reason, into his educational relationship with a student.

Stiles shifted his head enough to regard Derek with one large whiskey-colored eye. “You know, even though you can’t fix it, I’d sure welcome you ‘distracting’ me from my present sufferings.” He underlined his intentions by pressing a nibbly kiss to Derek’s collarbone.

That's when a twisted and insane idea popped into Derek's mind. As unofficial Beacon Hills slut, he decided to put his skills to good use, doing what he did best, in a way that would help Stiles get resolution for his situation.

“I’d love nothing more than to make you forget about Harris.” Derek slid a hand under Stiles’s sharp chin and lifted it up. “But unfortunately, I have a meeting with Deaton today.” 

Too distracted with his own frustration, anger, and now, pouting, Stiles didn't seem to notice the lie.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked hopefully.

"No.” Seeing the disappointment in Stiles’ eyes Derek added. “You should chill out and relax now after all that hassle. Fix something to eat and take a nap if you like. I don't know how long this meeting will last," Derek explained before giving him a long and lingering kiss.

“If you still need it, I’ll  _ ‘distract’ _ you when I get back,” he promised, unwrapping his arms and stepping back.

“Oh, I’ll need it!” Stiles grinned, clearly feeling buoyed at the thought of one of their fantastic fuck sessions. “But until then, I guess I’ll just have to make due with some snacks.”

Derek chuckled watching Stiles turn back to the fridge.

“Yeah, fuel up. You’re gonna want to have some energy for when I get back,” he called out as he swiped up his car keys from the counter and headed out.

Once he left the loft, Derek jumped into his Camaro and calmly drove towards Harris’ house. He pulled into a spot on the street next to the teacher's home and hopped out of his car.

Adjusting his trademark leather jacket over his shoulders, he unleashed his slut, strutting up to Harris’ front door. His stride all masculine seduction and cocky attitude, Derek stepped up on the front porch and pressed the doorbell. It took a few minutes to get a response but, hearing a heartbeat inside the house, he waited. 

After his third knock the door opened to reveal a very relaxed-looking Harris wrapped in a maroon bathrobe. His hairy legs were bare and visible below its hem. Seeing this, a smirk pulled at the corners of Derek's mouth. 

Destiny was clearly on his side.

"Hmm, Yes?” Harris asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose. “Do I know you?" 

Derek held his powerful stance, hands tucked in his jacket pockets.

"Probably by name if not by face. I'm Derek Hale."

"Ah, I see..." Harris seemed genuinely surprised. "Well, what can I do for you, Mr. Hale."

"First of all, call me Derek. Wanna invite me in? I need to talk to you about a private matter."

Actually, Derek wouldn’t have minded seeking this particular resolution front and center on Harris’ stoop. After all, he was a exhibitionist slut at heart and had no problem dropping to his knees and sucking Harris dick for Stiles “A” in chemistry right there on the front porch. But that would cause a commotion among the neighbors and maybe end up getting back to Stiles, so it seemed best at the moment to avoid that tack.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please come in," Harris offered. Unaware of the filthy scenario that had just run through the mind of his unexpected guest, he let Derek pass by him and then closed the door. "I was on my way to the shower when you rang the doorbell..."

Interrupted by a firm hand on his chest Harris’ eyes went wide behind his glasses as Derek pressed him back against the door. He tried to wriggle out from under Derek’s grasp without success.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" 

"I'm gonna get straight to the point, Harris. You must know that I'm Stiles Stilinski’s boyfriend."

Beneath Derek's hand Harris’ heart hammered his chest.

"Why would I know that? Wait… Did he send you here to beat me up?" 

Derek snorted at the question. It was funny, given his supernatural strength he could have dropped Harris in an instant, but that kind of negotiation hadn’t even popped into his mind. 

"No. He has no idea I'm here. And you’re going to keep it that way."

Fear was still evident on Harris’ face but it battled with confusion now. "So what do you want then?"

Derek whispered, pressing his well-muscled body against Harris’ slim one, "I know you've been a pain in Stiles’ ass for no apparent reason. And he doesn’t know what to do to get you to stop being such a dick... 

“Why-ever it is you’re giving him a hard time, it needs to stop. So I’ve decided to take this into my own hands,"

“Literally.”

Harris gasped out when Derek's fingers darted underneath his bathrobe and grabbed his cock through the briefs he still wore. Eyes bugging out of his head, face crimson, he renewed his struggles against the strength of the hand pinning him to his front door. 

“Oh my God! Are you going to rape me?”

Derek gave a startled laugh. “Fuck no.” Then he paused. “Or, kind of…” He kneaded the plumping cock in his hand. “Maybe? It depends on how willingly you respond to my proposition.” He shot Harris a mean grin. 

“So far at least part of you already seems to be getting onboard.”

“Proposition?” Harris stammered out. It was hard to tell if he sounded breathless from fear or from the languid strokes Derek gave his cock.

"I don't know the reason you’re going after Stiles during classes, putting him to detention, grading his assignments so low,” Derek started, ignoring the question. “But I know it’s messed up and unfair. Stiles is a great kid, if a little spazzy sometimes, and one of the smartest students in Beacon Hills."

“Personally, I think you know this and that you have a hard-on for my boyfriend… That maybe you wanna fuck him and that’s why you’re being so mean to him. After all, he’s cute as hell. 

“Tell me, do you have a thing for twinky, teen boys?”

“I don’t!” 

Derek heard the lie in Harris’s words and continued, ignoring his protest, "Yeah… I bet the idea of giving it to someone like Stiles makes you feel like a powerful stud. You can’t ride his ass the way you really want to, so you’re making up for that in other ways...

“You wanna feel like a masc, muscle top? Well, then, here's the deal...” His voice deep and sensually growly, Derek raked his nose up along Harris’ strained neck. The chemistry teacher’s pale throat reeked of fear but now there was a definite hint of arousal there too.

“I don’t!” Harris lied again. “The very idea is totally is completely inappropriate.”

“Okay,” Derek said, “maybe you don’t want to bury you cock in my boy.” He didn’t sound convinced. “But do I think you’re being a dick because you’re sexually frustrated.” He underlined this by leaving off Harris’ cock and giving his balls a couple kneading squeezes. They were fat as August plums and tight.

Derek’s mouth watered at how juice-filled they’d be.“Yeah, your guys are clearly all pent up.” 

It was hard to tell if Harris’ soft groan was denial or affirmation. Not that it mattered. “To fix this,” Derek started, “we’re going to have a terrific round of sex. I’m going to give you my mouth, my hands, my ass. Hell, my feet, if that’s your thing.” 

Intense green eyes traveled up and down Harris’ lean body before landing on his face. With his thin lips and nose and his pointy chin, Harris’ features gave him a slightly rat-like appearance.

“After all, you look like the kind buttoned-up kind of guy who’s harboring a lot of fucked up, kinky desires…” As soon as he said this, Harris’ cloth-covered cock pulsed in Derek’s hand, proving just how right he was. He chuckled, “Yeah, I knew it. Well, look… I’ll even let you piss or spit on me... call me filthy things… do whatever the fuck you wanna do. I can take it all.

“In exchange though, you’re gonna settle down afterwards and stop harassing Stiles. Give him the good grades we both know he rightfully deserves..."  Derek dropped off his words and licked across Harris’ neck before stopping to mouth along his pounding jugular.

"Fuck..” Harris panted heavily, his cloth-covered cock now hard and heating Derek's palm. “This is some kind of cruel joke, right?" 

Derek answered with another question, asked into lick-slick skin, “Does _ this _ seem like a joke?” Before Harris could reply, he pulled his head up and crashed their mouths together in a deep, fiery kiss. 

Harris flailed at first, trying to push Derek off. Trapped by hard muscle he quickly realized, however, just how futile this was. Once he did, just like that, he relented, opening his mouth to Derek’s oral assault. 

Soon Harris wasn’t just submitting but responding in kind. 

Eagerly.

Derek stuck his tongue between normally tight, pursed lips, savoring the liquor flavor beyond them that still lingered from the shot Harris had downed after arriving home. 

Under the mercenary skills of his wicked mouth and dexterous groping hand, it didn't take long for Harris to completely succumb to Derek’s rough seduction. Soon the slurping sounds of their fevered kissing filled the room. Fingers of his free hand tangled in fine brown hair, Derek held the back of Harris’ head, locking their mouths together. Meanwhile, he straddled a trembling thigh, pressing his jean-clad boner against Harris’s naked leg.

Then using Harris’ hair like short-cropped reins, Derek guided his head away, breaking off their kiss.

"Does this _ feel  _ like a joke to you?" he purred, proceeding to dry-hump against a lean, hairy thigh. Staring into Harris’ lust-filled eyes, slowly Derek pulsed his hips, making sure he felt just how hard, and how big, his dick was. 

"Oh, shit..." Harris gasped. Then he growled. Literally growled. Grabbing Derek's head with both hands, he lunged in for another hungry kiss that was promptly met. Soon, his hands let go to drift south, sliding down Derek's back to rest over the swell of plump ass.

“You gonna fuck me, Teach?” Derek whispered. His question was met with a smack. 

“Yeah, slap my ass first. That’s hot… Knew you’d be the spanking type.” 

His words momentarily broke Harris from the fevered state he’d so quickly fallen into. Behind thick lenses the teacher blinked. The color on his cheeks deepened and he started to pull his hands away.

Derek grabbed them and placed them forcefully back on the lush mounds of his ass. “That’s okay. Go ahead... Do it again!” He groaned delighted by the feral animal that clearly lurked behind the Chem teacher’s bookish facade. “Come on. Let loose. Spank me! Pretend I’m a naughty school-boy.”

“Besides, I like it.”

Instead of smacking him though, Harris grabbed and squeezed Derek’s firm glutes with both hands while darting his head forward to suck at his lips again. His tongue darted into Derek’s mouth, frantic and clumsy like a desperate virgin. 

A thrill shot straight to Derek’s dick and he started leaking thinking, just maybe, Harris was.

But his cock wasn’t the only one dripping. Derek still held Harris’ rod in one hand and they both felt the damp spreading as precum soaked his underwear. Derek pulled away from their sloppy kisses to suck a hickey on Harris’ neck. "Are you convinced now that I’m serious?" 

"I’m convinced you’re a fucking whore," Harris snapped as though he hadn’t been the one just clumsily tongue-fucking Derek’s mouth.

Smirking at the accusation, Derek let go and put a few inches between them. Just enough so he could get rid of his jacket and t-shirt. 

“Eh…” He shrugged as he dropped leather on the worn hardwood floor and pulled his shirt off slow and sensuously. “A whore gets paid. I do this ‘cause I like dick and love my boyfriend. But as I said before… you can call me anything you want...”

The look of anguished lust in Harris’ eyes confirmed everything Derek needed to know and emboldened him to tease. Shirt off he flexed his pecs. 

“Unless my  _ whorishness _ offends you so much you don’t want a piece of this.” 

Harris didn’t move, he simply stood looking awestruck at the vision of Derek's shredded body. 

“Yeah, I thought that’d be your answer,” Derek chuckled as he gracefully knelt down before him. 

His nostrils flared at the strong smell of Harris’ crotch. Unable to help himself, Derek rubbed his face along washed-soft cotton and buried his nose in the damp fabric tented by Harris’ dick. He kissed and sucked at the outline of cock and balls. 

The musk of old piss and dick-sweat was so arousing Derek had to unbuckle his jeans and shove them down to get some relief for his aching erection. Once his own cock bobbed free, he slipped both index fingers under the elastic waistband of Harris’ underwear and pulled them down with a single hard tug. 

From behind the band of his briefs, Harris’ erection popped out from a thick patch of unkempt pubes. The tip of its uncut head glistened and its dark color made it look just as angry-looking as the rest of him usually did.

"Nice cock," Derek hummed, stroking seven thick inches of unexplored stud-stick. 

“Too bad you don’t get to use it more often,” he said, watching the foreskin slip back and forth, over and then back off a pleasingly plump cockhead. Above him Harris’s breathing increased and he made the most delicious growling whimpers.

“Though that could change…” Derek murmured before extending his tongue and holding it out a moment so Harris could admire it before he used it to lick a long strip up his dripping dick from balls to head. Derek swirled his tongue lewdly over the leaking cock-tip.

Normally, a cockslut like him preferred mammoth cocks, ten-inches, at least. But he was doing this for Stiles. Besides, Derek knew sometimes performance compensated for a smaller size and he had no doubt Harris would prove to be a furious fucker.

“Damn, so much pre, man. You must be pent up. Bet your load is gonna be huge when you blow. 

“I can’t wait for you to breed me up. Make a mess of me.”

“Speaking of blowing, better get to it, huh? After all that’s what a good whore does, right?” Derek said before wrapping his lips over the head of Harris’ cock and sucking it in. He chuckled around the flesh in his mouth hearing the loud thunk of Harris’ head against the door when it was tossed back in ecstasy.

“Oh, Jesus Christ… I… Fuck…” Harris slurred out a breathless string of curse words.

His precum was surprisingly sharp and bitter, just like the man. Even so, Derek hummed in delight at the taste of a new breeder. He bobbed his head rhythmically, easily swallowing down dick while he mentally cataloged all the nuances of Chem teacher flavor.

At the mercy of Derek’s mouth, Harris continued to gasp in pleasure and quietly curse. Soon his hands wove into dark hair, timid at first but then increasinging fierce as Harris urged Derek’s mouth to pick up the pace. 

Used to deepthroating 10-12 inch cocks, Harris’ respectable seven inches were no challenge. The fat shaft slid smoothly over Derek’s lips and there was enough room in his mouth he was able to use the pressure of his tongue assertively. 

No stretch to take, he pressed forward burying his nose in the coarse, dark hair of Harris’ crotch and snuffled into the musk of this as he sucked. Noting how excited Harris got at any wet, debauched, slurping sounds he made, Derek made sure several times to pretend like he was choking. 

Harris was so enraptured by this he literally trembled above him.

"Fuck. You do like dick… Damn, that feels sooo good!” Harris groaned and Derek preened at the praise. 

He slipped off just for a second. “Does that mean I get an ‘A’ on my  _ orals _ , Teach?”

“No talking in class. Shut up and suck. Dn't stop, slut!" 

Derek wondered if this was the same tone Harris used when he was daily demeaning Stiles. The thought made him vicious. He sucked one of Harris’ neglected balls into his mouth in response and suckled fiercely, crushing it with the flat of his tongue. 

Harris clearly loved this bit of ball torture though, as was evidenced by the way he gasped. And by the spurt of precome that flew from his bobbing dick and painted the side of Derek’s face, barely missing his left eye. 

After giving Harris’ other nad the same treatment, Derek gobbled down his rod again. He worked the shaft, taking it fast and deep until his lips were cock-swollen and his chin dripped with drool and dick-spit.

“Oh, yes. You love that cock, don’t you, whore… Shit, your mouth is amazing!”

Derek allowed Harris’s sweaty fingers to grip his ears and pull him closer to his spasmodically bucking hips. 

For a while, at least. 

When he could tell by Harris’ heart rate the man was close to losing it he shook free and backed off, sloppy cock popping obscenely loud from his mouth.

"Why did you quit? I said ‘don't stop!’" Harris complained, although he made no move to try and force himself on Derek. Most likely this was because he remembered the strength of the hand that had pinned him to his front door earlier and knew he had no chance at overpowering him.

But it was clear how desperate he was and Derek had a hard time holding back his laughter at how petulant Harris sounded. He decided to offer the teacher a bright, shiny apple to soothe him (or in this case, his tight, hot hole) even though Harris didn’t really deserve it. 

After all, this was a sacrifice he was making for Stiles. Right?

"I stopped because you were close to blowing your load and I want this thing at full vigor when it breaches my asshole," Derek gave Harris a naughty smirk while leisurely stroking his throbbing, spit-slick cock.

Harris’ eyes bugged wide at these words. “Really?”

This time Derek did laugh. He just couldn’t help it: this guy was precious. “Don’t you want to be the hard top that fucks my muscle-stud cunt instead of just fantasizing about those awkward twinks you teach?”

Nodding so vigorously his glasses almost flew off Harris exclaimed, “Yes… Oh, fuck, yes please!”

Derek roared with laughter - so much for the ‘hard top’ attitude. But he was sure Harris would prove to be a quick learner.

"Okay. So... Where do you wanna fuck me?"

“Your… Your ass…” Harris stammered, eager and confused. Derek thought it was a charming look in contrast to the guy’s normally stern, prissy expression. 

Apparently it was his turn to play the teacher role. 

He offered in between chuckles, “Yes, I figured that… but where? On my back on your dining room table? Me draped, stomach down, over the back of your sofa. Up against the wall in your bathroom so you can shove me in the shower and piss on me after...” 

It was clear from the look on Harris’ face he’d never considered all the possibilities and was overwhelmed by the choices. Happy to play slutty professor to his virgin trick, Derek flashed a wicked grin as he rose and grabbed Harris by the hand. "Come on, Teach. I think we best start with the basics, huh? 

“Take me to your bedroom..."

\- X-

"Oh shit! That's it!" Derek laughed between gasped breaths while he bounced up and down on Harris’ cock.

Lying on his back, naked but for his open robe, the chemistry teacher stared up in awe at Derek’s masculine, sex-wrecked beauty as he rejoiced in their raw fucking. Harris was without his spectacles and his eyes were wide and bright. His sparsely-haired chest shone with sweat and his nipples were rosy from earlier biting kisses.

He groaned, soft hands sliding up the thickness of Derek's muscular thighs.“You are the most gorgeous slut I’ve ever seen." 

“Yeah?” Derek moaned, gyrating his ass for more delicious friction in his hole. “You like this sexy slut fucking his pussy on your thick, stud dick, Harris?”

Leaning over, Derek set his hands on Harris’ lean chest and pinched his tender nipples. While doing this, with the skill of a practiced bitch-bottom, he changed the angle of his rutting, putting more support on his knees and slamming his ass over and over on Harris’ thick-thatched groin. The wet slap of his sloppy hole taking Harris’ dick filled the room.

"Oh my... Oh Jesus!" Harris shouted. He writhed in ecstasy, pinned beneath Derek while Beacon Hills’ premier ass-pussy used him as human dildo. 

"I bet you’ve never been fucked like this before," Derek panted, bouncing freneticly with a slutty grin on his sweaty face, knowing that in reality Harris had never fucked anyone at all. 

"Absolutely not!" Harris answered, admitting the truth at last with a gasped and slightly delirious laugh, fingers digging into the hard muscle of Derek's thighs. “Fuck! Your tight whore-hole feels so good squeezing my cock.”

"Good. Enjoy the ride, Teach. Cause I’ll be testing you on this later..." Derek didn’t miss a beat as he said this. Arching his back, he set into a mad rhythm that made all his muscles flex and ripple. 

Derek’s sweaty bangs were plastered to his forehead. His own huge, hard cock flopped up and down, smacking Harris’ belly and adding to the percussive sounds echoing through the room. His dick leaked heavily, smearing precum all over his abs and occasionally spurting just under Harris’ tits.

It was a good thing Harris lived alone considering the racket they made. The headboard of the normally lonely double-bed banged hard and fast against the wall so fiercely it cracked the plaster.

The slut of Beacon Hills smiled as he punched another virgin stud’s ‘V’ card. The vicious grip of his hole put Harris in a state he’d never been before and the dizzied, ecstatic expression on his face revealed everything. 

Making Harris stop persecuting Stiles was going to be easier than Derek could have imagined. And of course, if Harris acted up again later, he could always ‘remind’ him of their deal. 

Derek had, had better fucks before, many of them, but he had to admit, this douchebag Chemistry teacher had a decent cock and it felt nice inside him. So it would be no hardship to deliver the occasional ‘follow-up tutoring session’.

“Come on, Teach, give my ass the grade I’ve worked for!” Derek settled, straddling Harris’ lean thighs and rode him like a bitch, chasing that deep, satisfying prostate pleasure.

“It’s a grade ‘A’ whore hole, for sure,” Harris choked. Then he yelled."Shit! I'm going to come!" His eyes clenched tight and his mouth hung open. With a loud shout he orgasmed, ejaculating inside Derek's ass. A coarse string of grunts and gasps escaped him as Harris experienced for the first time, emptying his balls into flesh that wasn’t his own hand. 

Feeling warm cum flood him, Derek stepped up his tempo, milking the cock sheathed in him with practiced flourish until the pressure on his prostate made him orgasm too. Stripes of his seed shot high and painted Harris neck and chest.

As their sexual high subsided, Derek slid off Harris’ cock. His ever-healing man-cunt tightened almost as soon as it was vacant, preventing him from losing any of his stud’s jizz. Which was just how he liked it. Sitting back on his heels, Derek gathered his breath. Harris remained on his back.

"That was... unquantifiable," Harris wheezed, reaching for his glasses on the nightstand next to a half empty bottle of lube amid a dozen crumpled, dirty kleenex.

Derek chuckled, sweat dripping off his stubbled chin.

"So then... It appears we have a deal? You’ll lay off Stiles..."

Harris lifted his head just enough to catch sight of Derek's serious but relaxed face, waiting for an answer. He peered over his newly-redonned glasses.

“Uh… Not quite…”

“Oh?” Derek cocked his head, curious. His spent dick twitched, eager to rouse again at the gleam in Harris’ eyes.

“You said at the start that I could do anything to you…” The red blotches of exertion on Harris’ cheeks grew even more hectic. “And there was something you mentioned earlier that kind of caught my attention. Something I’ve always wanted to do...”

“Yeah?”

-X-

Ten minutes later Derek found himself kneeling on the floor of Harris’s standing shower stall. Rocking backwards he hissed when his heels hit his freshly paddled bottom. The hearty smacks Harris had dealt him were still new enough to sting despite his healing.

“Open up!” Harris ordered from where he stood just outside the open stall door. “You said you could take anything…”

The man had no idea just how far Derek’s anything went. Rather than say this though, Derek just opened his mouth. He kept his eyes open too, watching Harris as the first stream of piss hit his tits. 

Hot urine, tangy and pungent filled Derek’s nostrils. A moment later, when Harris shifted and angled his piss stream up, the flavor, just as acrid burst on his tongue. It was great! He hadn’t been really thoroughly pissed on since his motorhome gangbang and a good golden shower was long overdue.

“Fuck… That looks so goddamn hot…” Harris breathed, his voice once again awestruck as he doused Derek’s face and watched him eagerly swallow down what gathered in his mouth. “You’re a filthy bitch, Hale.”

“You have no idea,” Derek gurgled.

“Clearly,” Harris grinned back before his face became stern. “Now, shut up. I said before, no talking.”

Derek complied, waiting obediently on his knees, closing his eyes at last when Harris aimed for his bangs. Once he was certain it was over and Harris had finished, Derek swept his piss-soaked hair back and stood up. He turned on the shower and let the water hit him.

“I’d prefer you left drenched in my piss,” Harris muttered from where he remained in the door, watching Derek pick up a bottle of his shower gel and begin washing off.

“I knew you were a pervert,” Derek laughed, not missing the way Harris’ eyes followed his hands as he rubbed suds into his chest.

Harris offered his earlier words back to him,“You have no idea.” 

“Clearly,” Derek hummed, pleased by the promise Harris showed of becoming one of his kinkier occasional fucks. “And I’m not opposed to leaving filthy. Just maybe some other time... When my boyfriend isn’t waiting for me at home.”

At the mention of Stiles, Harris’ expression soured. Derek frowned at this and Harris caught it.

"Don't worry. You got your deal. Stiles is going to be fine."

"Good. And don’t forget, he’s not to know about this..." Derek reached out and caught the loose tie of Harris’ robe, using it to simultaneously pull him into the shower with him even as he pushed it off the teacher’s shoulders. Shoving a naked Harris up against the shower wall and kissing him hard, Derek felt the other man instantly submit and grinned into the kiss. 

He’d always believed that the best way to get good results in teaching was through positive reinforcement.

And lots of repetition...

-X-

One week later, a happy, bouncing Stiles entered the loft.

Derek glanced up from where he sat on the couch and set aside the thick text he’d been reading. 

“Looks like you had a good day. What? No more Chem teacher torture?” he teased although he already knew the answer. 

Stiles wasted no time crawling into the newly book-vacated space of Derek’s lap. “Yeah, Der. It’s weird…”

“Oh?”

Seeing Derek’s feigned confusion Stiles was off and running. “Hey, don’t get me wrong! I’m elated! I mean, Harris hasn’t just been grading my work correctly- but all my recent assignments have been B+’s or A-’s. And he’s almost completely stopped harassing me in class!”

“Almost?” The concern on Derek’s face this time was earnest.

“Easy there,” Stiles laughed and leaned in, giving him a deep kiss. “You’re so fucking protective of me, it’s adorable. 

“There’s no need to wolf out on that jerk. His almost non-harassment is completely bearable. 

“I don't know what happened to that guy. Scott thinks maybe Harris has a girlfriend. He says Harris smells mated now. Personally I can’t imagine anyone who’d let that jerk fuck her. But whatever has dosed him with a chill pill lately, I hope whatever it doesn't stop anytime soon!" 

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and snuggled in. He said with a smile, “Don’t worry though, I’ll let you know though if he goes back to being an asshat, so you can go to town on him.”

Derek couldn’t help but grin internally, knowing how fully he’d already done so. His ass clenched at the memory of that ride and the thrill of being pissed on after. 

“What are you thinking about?” Stiles asked, “you looked a little lost in thought there, big guy.”

“Uh…” Derek shook out himself from his remembering and gave Stiles a slightly forlorn face. “I was thinking how much I was going to miss ‘distracting’ you from your miseries.”

“Hey, I don’t need to be miserable,” Stiles said, returning the tease. He shifted to straddle Derek’s thighs and ground his cock against Derek’s groin. “You can distract me me annnyyytime!”

Derek gripped Stiles ass and set about doing just that, resolved that once he finished and his lover was adequately fucked out and passed out, he’d head over to Harris’ place to discuss that ‘almost’ business about how he was treating Stiles.

Yeah, it looked like Harris was due for another Derek/Teacher conference.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think on the comments section! ;)


End file.
